The Fall of Durin
by Ereanella
Summary: The Line of Durin has fallen during the Battle of the Five Armies. Rated T for main characters deaths, blood and violence


**Hi everyone! I am very inspired these days :) So here is another tragic One-Shot about the fall of the Line of Durin, as you can see in the title. This One-Shot is based on the book _The Hobbit_.**

 **I am sorry for the possible mistakes you could find in this text, but English is not my native language, so...**

 **Rating** **:** **T for main character deaths and blood/violence**

 **Disclaimer:** **I am not Tolkien, so I do not own anything, aside from the story. I do not earn any money with this One-Shot.**

 **And I am now letting you read this OS, I hope you will like it! :)**

* * *

Fili and Kili were fighting like they never had before. It wasn't just a random fight against some random Orcs, it was a battle to defend the kingdom they had just reclaimed, it was a battle to defend Erebor from Azog's armies.

So both of them were killing all the monsters they came across. They seemed fearless, but they were not. Back in Erebor, they feared their Uncle would be too blinded by the dragon sickness to come to the help of their kin. And now, they were afraid that Thorïn or one of their closest friends, another member of the Company, would die at the hands of the Orcs. They never stayed far away from their Uncle, but they couldn't protect all of the dwarves. They wished they could, but it was impossible. No one could have protected those who fell at the hands of the monsters.

The three sons of Durin were great warriors, but even the greatest of all soldiers could fall under arrows or other throwing weapons. When the first spear pierced Thorïn's left thigh, Kili screamed in horror as the King under the Mountain stumbled. Fili left his brother's side and ran to the opponent who had shot at their Uncle. He had seen the Orc responsible for this, and he was going to kill him, if it was the last thing he did! And indeed, he sliced his enemy's throat. He then made his way back to Kili's side, but anxiety cut off his breath when he didn't see him by his Uncle's side. He tried to relax. If something had happened to his brother, Thorïn would have been far more impetuous.

Speaking of his King, he still fought with the same rage than before. The spear didn't seem to bother him. He cut an Orc's head off, before turning to his older nephew. "Fili! Your brother made his way through the battle to help…" Another monster attacked him, but he seemed more intelligent than others of his kin. The Orc reached out for his wounded leg, and before Thorïn could react, he hit the spear, making it move in the King's flesh. He roared in pain and almost fell on the ground.

"Uncle!" Fili screamed, watching another of their enemies attacking him, trying to cut his head off.

Thorïn apparently still had some strength left, because he stood up again. Fili came to his side, protecting him. He knew his Uncle was in pain, even if he probably didn't want to admit it. He couldn't leave him anymore, not even to search for his little brother. And even if anxiety was still here, rage suddenly ran through his veins too. He then heard his King screaming in pain, and he defeated his current opponent before turning to look at him. The first thing he saw was the spear which went through his torso. It had pierced his armor, and Fili felt his heart sinking in his chest. "No, Uncle…" he murmured.

Thorïn fell on the floor, the spears moving again in his wounds and making him groan. He tried to stand up, but couldn't move anymore. He didn't even feel the arrow going through his right leg. The pain was just… gone now, he realized. He stared blankly at his nephew's desperate face, and he spoke these words with the little strength he had left, "Forgive me, Fili…" His sight went blurry, and when he tried to speak again, he choked on his blood.

"Do not speak, Uncle," the young dwarf responded in a soft tone.

Thorïn knew he had to find the strength to say a few more words, and he did. He told his nephew, "Go." His voice was calm, without any sign of pain. And this was how Thorïn Oakenshield died. And if it weren't for these spears and these arrows, he would have ruled a long time over the kingdom of Erebor…

* * *

"Fili!" the heir of Durin suddenly heard. He was crying over the dead body of his King, but when he heard the voice of his little brother calling for him, he stood up and started to fight again.

It was a miracle that he hadn't been killed while he was curled up over the body of his dear Uncle, he realized. The fight had gone on, and none of the dwarves seemed to have noticed that their King was dead. Well, maybe they did, but they were not as stupid as him and kept on fighting.

"Kili!" he screamed. And when he saw his brother circled by a dozen of Orcs, he charged them. He would not allow his brother to die, not after Thorïn has died before him. And he defeated the monsters, hekilled every single one of them. It felt like he was invincible, and this probably was the mistake that costed him so much. He saw his brother, who was looking at him with a frown. He may have not seen his Uncle dying, because if he knew Thorïn was dead, he would have reacted way more violently. And that's why the oldest of the two brothers didn't see the Orc behind him, aiming at him with his bow. Fili only felt the pain when the arrow pierced his throat. He called out, "Kee..." before collapsing on the ground.

Kili saw his brother falling down on the floor, an arrow piercing his throat. His eyes widened. No, it couldn't be true. Fili coudn't die now. He was still fighting a few seconds ago! It had to be a nightmare. A horrible nightmare... But when he opened his eyes again (he didn't even realize he had closed them), his brother was still lying on the floor and in his own blood. Kili started crying and ran to him. He squeezed Fili in his arms, but he didn't react.

"No. No, you're not dead, brother. You are not dead," he cried. "Wake up, please. You told me you'd keep me safe. Please, wake up."

He quickly understood that his older brother was not asleep, and he sobbed even more. "Don't leave me alone, brother..." he begged him. No answer came out of Fili's mouth.

Kili started cradling his brother. He didn't realize that one Pale Orc was rising his blade upon him, but he did notice the pain. His breath became more and more ragged, and soon, the pain disappeared.

"Fee," he murmured, curling himself up beside his brother. "W-Wait for m-me..."

* * *

Dwalïn was the one who found the two brothers, when Balïn first saw the corpse of his King. Both of them fell on their knees, crying softly. So Azog had finally succeeded. He had ended the Line of Durin before he was beheaded by Dain Ironfoot.

* * *

 **Okay, this last paragraph was quite short, sorry for that! ^^ And I am not sure this OS was very emotional, when I intended it to be.**

 **Again, I am sorry for the mistakes you probably have found in this One-Shot!**

 **But anyways, what did you think of this One-Shot? I would love to hear from you, so please leave me some reviews (positive, negative, I will accept all of them, as long as the negative ones are constructive)!**

* * *

 **This One-Shot is now published on Quotev under the same title.**


End file.
